Terrestial Gate
by akanemori
Summary: Pencarian luka akan masa lalunya membawa ia ke masalah yang harus merenggut nyawa ibu angkatnya. berbagai keanehan berujung pada takdir yang sebenarnya dan tidak bisa diubah / promotion fic #for IVO fest:ingatan / death chara


Bunyi langkah kaki yang memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Iris biru laut Luka berpendar, mencari jalan keluar. Kemana pun langkah kakinya berjalan, yang ia temukan hanya gelap gulita. Raut wajah Luka menjadi cerah saat melihat secercah cahaya. Dengan langkah kaki mantab. Luka mendekati cahaya itu－

**Akanemori mempersembahkan**

**Terrestial gate**

**Vocaloid beserta karakter karakternya bukan milik auhor. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun baik saat membuat cerita ini ataupun setelahnya.**

**Tataan bacaan serta EYD yang buruk dan kesalahan dalam pengetikan dalam cerita ini.**

"_Ingatlah ini, Luka. Dan kau akan menyadarinya,"_

Semua terasa berputar. Cahaya itu memaksa Luka untuk menutup matanya. Setelah Luka membuka matanya, ia menyadari dirinya berada di kamarnya－dia sudah berkali-kali membuktikan bahwa ia berada di kamarnya, bukan di kamar orang lain. Jika semua yang di alaminya tadi itu mimpi, kenapa semua itu terasa nyata? Bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan serta buku-buku jarinya yang masih memucat.

"_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"_

Luka membisu, tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan bersurai merah muda melewatinya begitu saja, seolah tidak menyadari akan kehadiran Luka. Senyuman terlukis tipis pada bibir gadis itu－menambah poin manis pada wajahnya. "_Mutter_! Hari ini Luka mau mendatangi taman bunga itu lagi!" senandung gadis itu dengan ceria.

Sadarlah Luka jika gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu adalah dia sendiri. Mendadak tubuh Luka terasa lemas. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi jaringan pikiran Luka tanpa ia mampu menjawabnya. Apa yang salah dengannya pagi ini? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jika gadis itu adalah dia, Siapakah dia? Apa ia tertukar dengan teman-temannya?－Tetap saja pertanyaan paling penting itu, Apakah dia?

"Tentu saja Luka boleh pergi kesana lagi" seorang perempuan yang masih terlihat muda sibuk menggunting rambut Luka kecil. Luka kecil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan bosan, hal itu terbukti dengan helaan nafas yang sesekali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Kenapa rambut merah muda Luka harus selalu digunting setiap seminggu sekali, _Mutter_?－"

"_Luka yang malang, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,"_

"_Dia tidak tahu jika selama ini orang yang ia percayakan adalah pembohong!"_

Berbagai macam suara yang bertujuan mengasihani Luka menyeruak ke kepala Luka dengan paksa, tidak jarang menggunakan bahasa yang tidak pernah Luka ketahui. Luka menutup matanya, kedua tangannya di telungkupkan pada kedua daun telinganya, berapa pun usahanya suara-suara itu tetap berkeliaran pada kepalanya.

－Saat Luka membuka matanya, ia kembali pada ruangan gelap gulita lagi.

**.**

Tidak putus asa, Luka kembali berlari ditengah kegelapan hanya untuk mencari secercah cahaya lagi. Walau menurutnya itu sangat memayahkan, tetapi perlahan memori-memorinya kembali. Setidaknya sampai ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi hingga ia sampai pada tempat penuh kegelapan ini, ada kemungkinan dia akan kembali dan bercengkrama dengan _Mutter_-nya, kan?

Cahaya lagi, dan sekali lagi ia menembus cahaya itu. Hingga perasaan berputar itu terasa lagi, selanjutnya Luka menutup matanya. Mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi membuat ia tenggelam pada dunianya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari ia berada di suatu ladang bunga terindah yang pernah dia lihat.

Cahaya matahari mengenai retina-nya. Menghipnotis Luka untuk melihat senja indah itu. Harum dari bunga Daphne beracun, sungguh seharusnya ini bukan tempat tumbuh yang baik untuk bunga itu. Semilir angin menggelitik telinga Luka sembari membawa berbagai kelopak bunga serta wanginya.

Detik kemudian Luka menyadari dirinya tengah tidur tepat di bawah kakinya. Gadis itu menikmati alunan angin yang berhembus dan menerbangkan benih-benih bunga dandelion. Tidak jauh dari mereka, sepasang anak kembar berbeda gender yang ia ingat bernama Rin dan Len tengah bermain bersama dengan berbagai warna kupu-kupu terbang memutari mereka "Ahahaha, _that's a tickle, Len_" "_I got you, _Rinny" Luka kecil tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain. Ia menghembuskan karbondioksida melewati mulutnya dan berucap "Seandainya aku bisa bercengkrama dengan Miku-nee juga－"

Luka membeku..

"_Owh... Jangan bilang ia tidak tahu siapa itu Miku?!"_

"_Orang 'itu' sungguh keterlaluan!"_

"Siapa itu Miku?! Siapa yang keterlaluan..?! ..ugh." Luka kembali merasakan rasa nyeri berlebihan yang dimasukan secara paksa ke otaknya, walau begitu ia masih berusaha bertanya pada suara-suara misterius itu. Detik berikutnya kesadaran Luka kembali buram.

Dan sekali lagi, Luka berada pada tempat gelap gulita. Dari kecil Luka memang memiliki hati yang mantab dan berusaha sekeras apapun. Saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk mencari secercah cahaya lagi, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang punggungnya. "Halo Ms. Luka, sedang mencari apa?" suara ceria tapi aura hitam terasa menguar dari setiap jarak kata.

Luka berbalik dengan siap dan waspada, "Siapa disana?" seorang gadis berambut cream pucat bergelombang dengan beberapa helai warna-warni pada ujung rambutnya mendekati tempat Luka, tangan kanannya menggantungkan sebuah lentera dan boneka kelinci diapit pada siku kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kapak yang tergolong kecil.

Air muka Luka memucat, habislah ia jika ia salah bicara dengan gadis didepannya－Luka menyimpulkan bahwa gadis di depannya merupakan gadis psycho. "Nama saya Lu－" "Tidak perlu, saya sudah tau nama anda, nama saya Mayu" Luka mendelik tajam pada Mayu, menunjukan ketidak sukaan. "Anda tidak memiliki marga?" Luka merapatkan kedua tangannya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Mayu menyendok secangkir teh－yang tentu saja pada awalnya tadi cangkir itu tidak berada disana, juga kapak kecilnya tadi menghilang tanpa jejak－"Anda sendiri, apa memiliki marga?" Mayu melukis senyuman misterius pada wajahnya "Aku... Tidak tahu margaku... Akhir-akhir ini aku melupakan beberapa memori ku..." Luka bergumam kecil, saking kecilnya bahkan Luka yakin Mayu tidak mendengar gumamannya "Amnesia... Huh? Duduklah, mari kita berbincang ditemani beberapa cangkir teh" Mayu mempersilahkan Luka, tangannya menunjuk pada kursi beludru di depannya. Luka melihat meja dilengkapi dengan kursi beludru dengan ragu－bahkan ia tidak yakin meja dan kursi itu berada disana sejak awal. Luka kembali berpikir dan menganggap semua itu hal yang wajar mengingat _long journey_-nya tadi, oh dia ingin sekali kembali dan bercengkrama dengan keluarganya tersayang.

"Ms. Luka? Kenapa anda tidak duduk pada kursi itu?" pertanyaan Mayu membuyarkan perkiraan serta pikiran Luka dan membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dia masih menatap kursi beludru itu dengan wajah dungu. "Apa tidak apa.. Anda duduk pada kursi kayu sementara saya duduk pada kursi beludru yang terlihat sepuluh kali lebih mahal dari kursi kayu anda?" tanya Luka dengan hati-hati "Kursi itu khusus untuk tamu, silahkan anda duduk minum teh hangat dahulu" senyum Mayu yang seakan tidak pernah pudar.

Luka menatap sekeliling meja itu, dahinya mengkerut "Anda tidak menyediakan secangkir teh pun untuk saya, Mayu-san," komentar Luka sekali lagi "Lalu?" Mayu meneguk tehnya entah yang keberapa kali, "Menurut saya sungguh tidak sopan menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak ada..." sebuah pisau roti menghujam meja tidak berdosa itu, membuat Luka bergidik "Jadi? Menurut saya kesopanan saat ini tidak begitu penting, daripada itu... Kenapa anda tidak mengkhawatirkan nyawa anda sendiri, Ms. Luka?"

**－****DAY 02**－

"Ah maaf yang barusan, silahkan bayangkan teh yang anda mau nikmati, lalu teguklah air pada cangkir itu," Luka bungkam. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali komentar, tapi mental Luka sudah menciut. Butir keringat sebiji jagung menuruni pelipis Luka yang halus bak porselen. Luka mengambil cankirnya, tangannya bergetar. Sungguh, mungkin nanti dia dianggap orang gila yang meminum secangkir air dan berandai-andai bahwa itu adalah secangkir teh. Luka menerjapkan matanya, sungguh benar-benar terasa seperti Royal tea－teh kesukaannya－Mayu menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?" "Sungguh hebat! Tipuan yang hebat!" Luka berceloteh tentang kekagumannya pada keajaiban air yang alih-alih menjadi teh, seolah terhipnotis, Luka berceloteh tanpa henti. Satu telunjuk terangkat. Luka berhenti berceloteh. "Sebenarnya saya bertanya... Anda sedang mencari apa, Luka-san?" Mayu masih menggantungkan senyumannya, "Saya mencari secercah cahaya... Untuk mengembalikan memori saya yang sepertinya hilang..." jawab Luka, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir. "Yang seperti itu sih banyak disini... Tapi apa anda tidak lelah? Bukannya mengejar mereka bisa sampai bertahun-tahun?" Mayu kembali menyeringai, kali ini seringaian nya lebih lebar, dari daun telinga kanan sampai daun telinga kiri. Luka bergidik, secara refleks ia berdiri, menjatuhkan cangkir yang tadi diminumnya. Air mukanya kembali memucat. Sekelebat pikirannya menyerukan dia untuk lari, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Seakan tertarik, bahkan ia saja kesulitan bernafas. "Anda terlihat ketakutan, Luka-san... Silahkan nikmati tehnya dahulu," ucap Mayu, dengan seringai yang misterius.

Luka memaksakan kedua kaki mungilnya untuk berlari dari tempat itu. Dan hal itu terus berulang-ulang. Ia kembali terjebak di koridor gelap gulita itu. "Walaupun begitu..." Luka mengatur pasokan oksigennya "...Masih lebih baik daripada mimpi buruk tadi." lanjut Luka, mencari sisi positifnya. Ia sekali lagi melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat secercah cahaya, satu-satunya harapan dia.

**－****=a long journey=**－

Luka bersandar pada dinding, ia melipat kedua sikunya tepat diatas kedua lututnya, ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak kuat... Sampai saat ini tidak ada pecahan yang berarti," cahaya terang mengenai irisnya dan menyelimutinya. Luka berusaha menggapai cahaya itu, tetapi seiring waktu ia merasakan kedua kakinya seolah patah. Sehingga perlu paksaan serta tangisan kesakitan untuk sekali melangkah, Luka mau berhenti berlari, tetapi syaraf perintah dari otak sepertinya tidak berhasil menyampaikan perintah dengan baik.

Pasrah. Luka membiarkan ia mencapai cahaya itu. Saat hendak mencapai cahaya itu, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "_Mutter..? _Kenapa ada ditempat seperti ini..?" wanita itu tersenyum, surai pink pucatnya ia biarkan dimainkan angin dingin "Jangan ke sana... Nanti disana kamu tidak bisa bertemu Miku-nee lagi," Luka merasa pelukan dari ibunya mengendur "_Mutter..._?" Luka menatap ibunya dengan air muka kebingungan. Sang ibu tersenyum sendu.

"_Mutter... _Sebenarnya bukan kaa-san Luka dan Miku yang sebenarnya... Maaf merahasiakan itu semua dari kalian berdua" lanjut IA, ibu angkat dari Luka dan Miku. "Itu tak apa, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama, _Mutter_... Maksud saya... IA," Luka menggenggam tangan IA dengan kuat, senyuman sendu sebagai jawaban "Saya... Masih ada urusan," entah kenapa bulir-bulir air mata menuruni pipi Luka dan berakhir jatuh membasahi tangannya dan tangan IA. Seolah, itulah pertemuan terakhir mereka "IA... Berjanjilah akan kembali ya?..." Luka mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya dan tersenyum seakan tidak akan ada yang terjadi.

IA tersenyum, dia sangan bangga salah satu anak asuhnya selalu bersikap optimis. Walau presentase kemungkinan sedikit. IA menutup mata Luka dengan kedua tangannya dan berbisik "Oyasumi..." setelah itu semua kembali gelap.

**=Ending=**

Dia membuka matanya, mata birunya setengah terpejam, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu ruangan yang dia tempati. Setelah berbagai mimpi yang terasa nyata tadi, menghasilkan rasa sakit mendera pada kepalanya, kesakitan luar biasa. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dililit perban. Ia menggerakan kakinya, tidak sakit lagi. "Akhirnya kau bangun, IA!" seoarang gadis berambut soft violet diikat dua kebawah mendatangi Luka.

"IA? Tidak, IA itu ibu angkat saya, bibi Yukari.."

Yukari tersenyum, "Jangan bercanda deh IA, ini anakmu, Miku. Dan bibi? Kita kan saudara, IA"

Luka diam seribu bahasa "Dimana Luka?" dan berakhir menanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah iya... Luka-chan yang malang... Ia kehilangan kakinya serta... Nyawanya..."

Luka menjerit. Jika dirinya sudah mati terus muncul lagi di tubuh ibu angkatnya, IA. Lalu kemanakah IA?...

"_Luka-san, selamat datang di Terrestial gate! Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini kecuali nyawa orang terkasih sebagai gantinya~" -Mayu_

**-In order to regain your sparkle, you must cross over thousands of year worth of time until you'll rebirth again-**

**=End=**

**Saya tau ini berakhir absurd.. Tapi benar... Karya yang paling saya suka ini. Jika masih bingung dengan endingnya, akan saya deskripsikan. Intinya, IA sudah mati padahal yang seharusnya mati itu Luka. Seperti yang Mayu bilang '**_Tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari sini kecuali nyawa orang terkasih sebagai gantinya_**' jadi si IA ngorbanin gitu... Dalam proses pengorbanan itu memori Luka terpecah belah. Fyi, itu koma nya setahun lebih. Masih tidak mengerti..? Yah, saya payah dalam mendeskripsikan...**

**Peran MAYU disitu sebagai 'pemilik' gerbang aneh itu..**

**Fic ini saya angkat sebagai promotion fic IVO fest dengan tema pertama yaitu 'ingatan' jika ada yang tertarik ikut, langsung tekan tombol pm.. Saya tidak bisa menjadi spg /silahkan lempar author dengan apa pun.**

**Silahkan tekan tombol review jika ada kritik, saran, atau komentar yang lain**

**Sign,**

**Red voice**


End file.
